Naruto Evolution
by The Unknown Uchiha
Summary: Summary inside (prologue will count as a large), elements from different animes/games, starts with Zabuza's first appearance, possible incest.
1. Prologue

We all know the stories about a young blond jinchuriki. He was beaten, cussed at, and shunned all because of his father's mistake. We've seen him recieve power due to his curse and the pity of the divines. He receives knowledge and love. Raised in hate and lashes out at the world around him. What if the gods and goddesses wanted to change the world again? If so what is the effect it would cause, peace or destruction? This is the Naruto Uzumaki and his tale about how he evolved things around him.

We find the young Uzumaki and his team mates in Wave Country battling the infamous Zabuza Momochi. "Water Style: Water Prison!" Instantly the water from the lake underneath Kakashi ensnared him in a sphere of water slowly suffocating the man. All his students could do was watch as their sensei suffocate, while the Water Clone blocked there path. Naruto had already attacked the Clone several times and each time repelled.

"Hey Sasuke I have an idea. We might be able to save sensei if it works."

"It better dobe or else we're toast. The mission will be a failure and as an elite failure is not an option." Naruto then used his signature technique the Shadow Clone jutsu. He then charged the Water Clone only to be repelled, but in the process transformed into a Demon Windmill Shuriken and threw it to Sasuke. "Ninja Art: Shadow Windmill!" Jumping up into the air Sasuke threw the foldable shuriken with a second hidden underneath. Both tore through the Water Clone and made a bee-line for the original Zabuza, who in turn caught the first and at the last second jumped over the second shuriken. This one reverted to it's original form of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Take this bitch!" He then through a kunai towards Zabuza's hand forcing him to release the Water Prison jutsu. What no one expected was the spray of blood that flew out Naruto's chest. As Zabuza had collapsed the Windmill shuriken he had caught and had stabbed Naruto several times.

-Scene of the Battle-

After Kakashi passed out from defeating Zabuza, Sakura treated Naruto's wounds as per Sasuke's orders, but since she was no medical ninja Naruto was rapidly losing blood faster then the Kyuubi's chakra could heal. So Sasuke grabbed Kakashi saying Naruto would die before they could help him and left. So Naruto remained slowly dying from blood loss and unconscious. When several flashes appeared revealing some gods and goddesses, one of them stepped forward and stopped the blood flow.

"Abandoned and left to die. Such is the path of a ninja."

"We can save him brother. Like we did the other one."

"Are you insane, the last time we interfered, war continued to destroy the world."

"The fire with in this child is strong, yet neutral. If trained properly he could bring back the peace this world so desires."

"Ameratsu, sister, what you say is truth, but he could also be the end of the world as we know it."

"Are you afraid Tsukiyomi? Will you not put faith in the boy?"

"Shinigami and Tsukiyomi are correct this path could lead to more death and destruction."

"All paths cause death and destruction of some kind. Fate what says you?"

"Give the boy a chance for his fate was not suppose to end like this. No he must live to fulfill his destiny."

"Well that's four against two I believe the boy will live."

"Then I say we give the boy a gift. One that will change the world forever."

"The Shinigami wants to give a gift? Nice what is it?"

"Evolution."

"Evolution? Sounds lame."

"No it will allow him to recieve the genetic make-up of all kekkei genkai he comes in contact with."

"Knowing you brother there is a catch," stated Kami.

"Yes sweet sister. First the transfer is only guaranteed if the kekkei genkai user is the strongest in their clan or dying. Also changes will be made to improve the absorbed kekkei genkai and evolve it. It will preserve the kekkei genkai so as stop things like the kekkei genkai holocausts. He will also lose the evolved kekkei genkai, when he transfers it over to someone he trusts or finds deserving of the kekkei genkai."

"All in favor of bestowing the kid with the gift say 'Aye'."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"All oppose say 'No'."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Five against three it is decided. Naruto Uzumaki will be healed, the seals on his body removed, and he will receive the gift." With that said a bright, white light coverred the area and the gods and goddesses left. Standing over the newly healed and transformed Uzumaki was the Nine-tailed fox. The fox looked at the boy and picked him up.

"For now you shall live kit, but soon I'll return and test out your abilities. If you pass then you might be able defeat him and his master." With that said the Kyuubi took Naruto to Tazuna's house and disappeared. Leaving Naruto inside a gigantic fox paw print.

Wolf: Done! Now this idea just came to me one day and I decided to write the prologue to this fanfic. I will continue it, but ONLY if I get good feedback on this story and at least 25 reviews. If I don't receive both then I will remove this story.

Naruto: What about your other stories?

Wolf: My other stories will be dealt with, when I get to them. Though the readers should expect almost the same thing for the other fics as well. So REVIEW!


	2. Important Announcement

Important Announcement

I know a lot of people have been accepting updates to my stories, especially _Naruto's Final Straw_. The problem is I haven't felt inspired or motivated to write anything. This is why I said in my newest story _Naruto Evolution_, that I wanted at least 25 reviews or else a new chapter. Then a reviewer told me it was a little too much to ask for from a story with less then 1000 words in it. I slept on it so I've come up with a compromise. Something I think everyone can agree on. Since my motivation stems from the readers reviews I've come up with a way to keep you, the reader, and me happy.

From now on for every chapter upload I want at least 10 reviews for all chapters above the 1000 word mark. Any chapter below I'll take 5 reviews. The condition also being flame reviews count as nothing and each review has to be from different people.

Also I'll be putting up a poll on my page soon and the top two stories of the poll will be the ones I will update until I reach the Shippuden Era of the story. The only story I will update during the poll is _Naruto Evolution_ since the review count on that story completes the Reader-Author Compromise.

So until then Ja Ne!

Edit: 4/7/2013:

The poll is still open also you can review more then once, but based on the chapter if you have already reviewed on one chapter then your review doesn't count. It will count on chapters you have already reviewed on.

Until I close the poll I'll upload a new chapter for the two stories in the lead.


	3. Chapter 1

Tsunami, the daughter of Tazuna the bridge builder, had gotten up to go pick up herbs for breakfast. After she had gotten up and gotten ready to go she stepped outside only to trip into a huge fox shaped paw print. "What the heck? Where did this hole come from? Now that I think about it maybe it is a crater, but it wasn't here last night." After getting up Tsunami noticed a tattered orange jacket in the center of the huge crater, "That's odd why would someone leave a tattered jacket on the ground. I mean it is still repairable. Well the herbs aren't going to pick themselves."

-3 hours earlier-

Naruto woke up from a dream where the Nine-tailed Fox had saved his life. Little did he know it was the half truth that in fact the gods had saved his life and the Kyuubi had only picked him up. Naruto stood up and realized his body was taller and his hair longer. This resulted in his headband falling from him head along the way to Tazuna's house. Though he didn't know that, but he did notice his jacket was to small to fit him so he took it off and threw it on the ground. "I don't sense my team anywhere. They abandoned me like all the rest. They hate me and now I'm all alone. Never again I will never be betrayed ever agan."

Naruto's anger began to rise and a power inside him began to emerge. Suddenly Naruto felt a searing pain inside of him trying to burst out. A grey chakra started to seep out of him and cover him. Naruto let out a blood curdling roar pouring out more of this strange chakra. The chakra solidified to trap Naruto inside a metallic-colored sphere. Several minutes passed until it started to crack and finally shattered. Naruto blinked his eyes for a couple of seconds and noticed he felt far more powerful compared to before.

Naruto walked over to the nearby lake and looked at his reflection finding his hair was silvery-white in color was spiked all over the place and the length reached his mid back. Naruto's sclera were pitch black with a ring revealing his pupil and iris. The ring matched the color of his hair. He also noticed he had fangs and claws now along with heightened senses. It was then that he noticed he had two chakra systems and tried to focus on the one that he was use to, which caused him to revert back to his previous form.

Naruto then chose to take off and find a way off this damnable island. After a couple of hours Naruto came across two people he wasn't expecting to run into ever again.

-Team 7-

Kakashi had just woken up to find himself inside of a house, which he assumed was his client's. Though what he wasn't expecting was to find only two of his three student's chakra signature within two miles radius of the house. It was then Sakura walked in to check up on him. "Sakura where is Naruto and Sasuke? We have important matters to discuss concerning this mission."

"Sasuke is with Tazuna and is getting ready to leave for the bridge to protect Tazuna."

"Naruto?"

"Well he..." Sakura looked away with a look of guilt. A look Kakashi was all to familiar with given his past.

"Sakura what happened to Naruto?"

"His wounds were to extensive to treat and he... he died." This shocked Kakashi to the core. He just lost another one. Someone who depended on him and was snuffed out of this world due to Kakashi's weakness. He had failed his promise to his sensei and to his best friend. Kakashi felt like dying right then and there, but a small voice called out to him.

-Flashback-

"I'll never give up until I'm Hokage Dog-san."

"That is an admirable dream Naruto."

"How about you will you ever give up on your dream?"

"No, Naruto for me to give up on my dream would mean breaking a promise I made to my sensei."

"What was the promise?"

"To protect and train his son."

-Flashback Ended-

'Sensei I may have failed your son, but I will not fail my other students. I will make them stronger for when we face Zabuza next.'

"Sakura inform Sasuke that Zabuza is alive. We will begin training tomorrow for our rematch. We will protect Tazuna and avenge Naruto."

"Hai sensei."

-Naruto-

"What the hell you're suppose to be dead," shouted an injured and surprised Zabuza.

"Zabuza Momochi I take my so called team failed to defeat you."

"Stay away from Zabuza-sama or I will kill you."

"Relax Haku he doesn't seem to now what is going on at the moment. Well I would say you look like shit, but seeing at what Kakashi did to me I'm not one to judge."

"What do you mean Demon of the Mist?"

"Your sensei kicked my ass after I dealt you a supposedly fatal blow to the chest. Haku here rescued me and here we are now." Naruto stood there taking in what he just heard from the mist shinobi.

"I want in on this deal with Gato as well."

Wolf: Done!

Naruto: Your late bro.

Wolf: I know. I know, but I was a bit behind in school work and had to catch up. So sorry for the delay everyone.

Naruto: What about the poll?

Wolf: It is still up for people to vote. Remember chose two stories you want me to mainly focus on until the Shippuden saga. I will keep it up for a few more days so hurry up and get your votes in.

Naruto: I'm so pumped I can't wait to see what the chose dattebayo!

Wolf: Calm down. Review everybody and remember 10 reviews per chapter.


	4. Chapter 2

Recap:

_"What the hell you're suppose to be dead," shouted an injured and surprised Zabuza._

_"Zabuza Momochi I take it that my so called team failed to defeat you."_

_"Stay away from Zabuza-sama or I will kill you."_

_"Relax Haku he doesn't seem to now what is going on at the moment. Well I would say you look like shit, but seeing at what Kakashi did to me I'm not one to judge."_

_"What do you mean Demon of the Mist?"_

_"Your sensei kicked my ass after I dealt you a supposedly fatal blow to the chest. Haku here rescued me and here we are now." Naruto stood there taking in what he just heard from the mist shinobi._

_"I want in on this deal with Gato as well."_

"Why would Konoha scum like you want to join in on killing your client?"

"Well Zabuza my so called team betrayed me and left me to die. If it was for a miracle they would have gotten their wish. I want revenge and you want money. I think it's a fair trade; only if you train me as well. In my current state I won't get anywhere."

"Zabuza-sama he seems legitimate I don't sense him lying."

"Just as I thought Haku, Konoha is filled with nothing but scum and traitors."

Naruto looked to his right sensing a major chakra spike. He then started walking towards hoping it wasn't Kakashi or Sasuke. He knew for a fact if need be he could kill Sakura, but the other two would be too much for him in his current state.

"Gaki where are you going I thought you wanted me to train you?"

'Strange it seems like only I could sense the chakra.'

Naruto stopped and addressed Haku, "Take Zabuza to safety I'll deal with whatever threat this is."

"Threat? I don't sense any chakra except for us."

"Something surged chakra Haku and for some reason only I could sense it. If it is an enemy then Zabuza is too weak to face them and you're too occupied to protect him properly. Now go!"

With that Haku dashed out of there to get Zabuza back to their hideout. Naruto stayed long enough until he couldn't feel their presence any longer. Naruto then started towards the area he had felt the surge in chakra come from. He continued on stopping only to leave a mark so he could find his way back to the path he was on. This went on for minutes but felt like hours to Naruto until he came across a cliff in a clearing and a sword hilt that seemed to grow out of the cliff face.

"So you did feel it my dear Hanyou friend." This statement caused Naruto to pull out a kunai knife and spin around and slip into a defensive position. This resulted in Naruto finding nothing behind, above or below him. "Over hear you were just looking at me."

"Wha…," Naruto turned back around only to notice the sword hilt again. "Great not only am I abandoned by Konoha; I'm hearing voices in my head!"

"I am no mere voice in your head boy! I am a sentient being or rather sword." Naruto stared at the sword for a couple of minutes putting two and two together.

"YOU CAN TALK!"

"Very much so. Now if you don't mind please remove me from this cliff. I'm a bit sore for being here for two millennia."

"Oh ok. Well here goes nothing." Naruto grasped the hilt and began pulling and pulling until he lost his grip and fell on his butt. "Ouch. Why won't you budge?!"

"Try channeling your chakra through me and pulling simultaneously."

"Sima-whats-it-now?"

"Simultaneously means at the same time my friend. So get to it you idiot."

Naruto got up and started walking away, "Where are you going? I'm still stuck in this cliff!"

"Sorry I don't help those who call me an idiot anymore. Have a nice two more millennia in that cliff."

"I'm sorry please don't leave me. I'm just cranky seeing as how no one wanted me after that battle. They only saw me as a monster and my master as a demon."

"I know how you feel. Everyone sees me as a monster and recently I found out that those I trusted thought the same thing. Fine I'll give you a second chance and help you out."

Naruto turned around and grasped the hilt again, but this time flooding the sword with his chakra as well. The cliff exploded and released the sword. Causing Naruto to fall on him butt again and slide back a few feet. Naruto still grasping the sword got up.

"Wow that was amazing. You have some pretty potent chakra kid. What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. And you are?"

"My creator and master referred to me as Wolf Fang."

This caused Naruto to look at the sword more closely. The hilt was designed to look like a katana hilt. The clothe on the hilt was black and red while the buttcap and hand guard were made of reinforced gold. On the buttcap had, what looked like a wolf's head on both sides. The hand guard was made up of two circles joined together by four rods and was about half an inch apart. Though the most interesting part of the sword was the blade. It had the length and width of a katana but the black-grey blade had two edges looking like a two-edged sword in katana form.

"You really are a strange sword. I could venture a guess as to why no one wanted you. Though I don't care know I have an awesome looking sword."

"Once you have mastered the basics of swords play wake me up. I have a few gifts for you."

"Cool."

-Zabuza-

"FUCK!"

"Zabuza-sama stop squirming so much."

"Well if you would actually do your job it wouldn't hurt."

"Stop acting like a child it's insulting."

"CHILD?!"

This was the scene Naruto arrived to when he finally found them. Zabuza's arm completely dislocated and Haku scolding the Demon of the Mist. To say he was confused would be an understatement. He was totally lost on the situation.

"Oi Gaki you've returned. Get this mad woman off me."

Naruto then proceed to grab his arm and yanked very hard popping the joint back into place.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"Get over it you big baby. Your lucky Kakashi didn't do worse to you."

"But I might little boy."

Naruto turned around to find a sort little midget with two body guards poised ready for combat. "Which one of you said that?"

"You dolt I did!"

"You're nothing but a shrimp. Those two pose more of threat then you."

"KILL HIM!" Before the body guards could react the dropped unconscious to the ground. Further analysis showed two senbon protruding from each neck.

"I suggest you back off. Women get temperamental on their periods."

"NARUTO!"

Wolf: Done!

Naruto: I'm bored.

Wolf: Go outside or something.

Naruto: Define something.

Wolf: Not in my presence.

Naruto: Fine.

Wolf: Review!


	5. Chapter 3

Recap:

_"KILL HIM!" Before the bodyguards could react they dropped unconscious to the ground. Further analysis showed two senbon protruding from each neck._

_"I suggest you back off. Women get temperamental on their periods."_

_"NARUTO!"_

Naruto used that moment to punch Gato through the wall. He landed with a sickening crunch signifying Gato's arm was dislocated in a really bad way. "I suggest you take your comrades and master out of here. Unless you prefer death?" With that the remaining conscious minions took their comrades and master.

"Why did you do that?"

"Zabuza you're still a wanted ninja. If Kiri catches wind of you killing in the Land of Waves then your life will be forfeit. Besides you're the only swordsmen I know and trusted to train me."

"We'll begin tomorrow on your training Gaki. Haku showed him to his room, while I rest."

"Yes Zabuza-sama."

Naruto followed Haku out of the room and down the hall. "Haku what will you do once Zabuza dies?"

"Don't talk about such things that don't concern you."

"Haku you need a plan. I have a feeling that Zabuza will never leave this forsaken island. What will you do?"

"This is your room. Good night!" Haku walked off and Naruto could sense a dark aura coming off of her.

'She doesn't want to except the facts. That will be the death of her. Though I see two paths in her future.' With that Naruto opened his door to find a small bed a dresser and a door leading into a bathroom. Naruto removed his ninja sandals and placed Wolf Fang next to his bed for ease of access. He then crawled into bed and immediately fell asleep.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto woke up in a strange place, it looked like a war zone. All he could see were weapons for miles though standing above them all was Wolf Fang stuck in a rock. Naruto made his way over to his blade only to have to dodge a fire ball. "Step away from my blade mortal." Naruto looked over to see a man with waist-length white spiky hair. He was considerably taller then Naruto and stronger.

"Your blade? I removed Wolf Fang from that cliff. He belongs to me now."

"We shall see young warrior." With that the white-haired man stomped the ground lifting up a sword which he grabbed. Naruto picked up a katana that was embedded in the ground next to him.

"My name is Zangetsu. I will allow you temporary access to my powers." Naruto glanced at his current weapon and say a shadowy aura surround the blade and the crawl over Naruto's body until it disappeared into his flesh. Naruto feels extremely powerful and energized by the action.

"What is your name?"

"All you need to know is I am Ken and I am the true wielder of Wolf Fang."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be the most powerful ninja in the world that is who I am." Naruto side stepped avoiding a wind blade heading for him. "My turn Ken. GETSUGA TENSHO!"

A large amount of black energy gathered at the blade and was release upon Naruto slashing Zangetsu to the side. Ken jump up and rolled over the attack and landed on his feet. Afterwards he dashed towards Naruto with a sweeping slash throwing blades of wind at Naruto. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" The two attacks collided causing an explosion. Naruto took that moment to engage Ken in combat. They exchanged blows until Naruto started to tire. Ken took this moment to kick Naruto up in the air and punched him back into the nearby cliff.

"Give up Naruto I win I have mastered every weapon on this battlefield. You have no chance." Naruto was starting to loss consciousness.

'I have one chance I'll have to make the switch now or I really will lose.' Energy surged around Naruto and his form change into his demon form. He grabbed Zangetsu once more. "I will not lose to you. GETSUGA TENSHO!" A larger blasted of energy made a beeline for Ken. Before Ken could comprehend the attack he was engulfed and knocked back several feet.

'What happened it's like he became a demon. Plus that attack was stronger then before and faster. I better stay on my toes.'

Naruto was instantly upon Ken swinging Zangetsu wildly not giving Ken much room to dodge, but rather forcing him upon the defensive. Naruto keep this up until Ken slipped up and Naruto parried Ken's weapon out of his hands, "GETSUGA TENSHO!" The result was a huge explosion Naruto and Ken were blown back and Zangetsu was embedded back in the ground once again.

"I yield young Naruto. You win this battle, but remember there will always be another one."

"Aye!"

Wolf: Done!

Naruto: With school or trying to fulfill promises?

Wolf: Fuck off Naruto:

Ken: Well?

Wolf: I'm done with school and the chapter. Happy?

Happy: Aye?

Wolf: Fucking time shares.

Natsu: Where are we?

Wolf: Naruto Land.

Natsu: Really?

Wolf: Review!


End file.
